


Horror Game

by invisible_dragon



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, How Do I Tag, Resident Evil 7 Spoilers, They don't get hurt, Violence, but not really, its in the game, kind of, platonic moxiey, pre-logicality - Freeform, pre-prinxiety - Freeform, ships are NOT the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_dragon/pseuds/invisible_dragon
Summary: Thomas, Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil decide to play a horror game.





	Horror Game

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time really writing so it's not the best, but I wanted to try so hope you like it!

I’m sitting on the steps outside my apartment, waiting for my friend Roman to pick me up, to go hang out with our friends. We have a four day weekend from school so we all decided to hang out. 

I had meet Roman in middle school; he had joined in the middle of the semester and I showed him around, and we quickly became good friends. Roman is a drama enthusiast who loves to preform. I have gone to all of his performances to cheer him on and he came to all the events that I host for Key Club. 

We had meet Logan and Virgil during freshman year of high school. Logan is in the national honors society and in battle of the books; and Virgil is in the art program and is in creative writing. We all support each other and we try and hang out as much as we can; if not all of us then the two or three who can. 

We just meet Thomas last year but he quickly fit into our friend group. 

The sound of a car tore me from my thoughts; and I look up to see a red and white car pull into the parking lot in front of me and park. I see my friend Roman get out of the car and walk towards me. 

He’s wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of jeans. He has on red and white jacket that has his last name ‘Prince’ written in gold thread on the back and is decorated with gold studs. He has medium length brown hair, that he takes a lot of care of, that compliment his golden like eyes. 

“Greeting Patton!” he shouted to me as he approached where i’m sitting. 

“Hey Roman!” I shouted back to him. 

I stood up and walked towards him on the sidewalk. 

“So, how are you doing kiddo?” I ask him in a joyful tone. 

“I’m doing wonderful padre!” he said with a cheerful voice. 

We climb in his car and drive to Thomas’ house, where we are all meeting up. As we pull up I notice Thomas standing on the porch. Roman and I get out of the car and walk up towards the house. 

“Hi Thomas!” I shouted towards him.

“Hello Thomas!” Roman 

“Hey guys! Glad you could make it!” Thomas stated as he watched us approach him on the porch. “Logan is already inside, we’re just waiting on Virgil.” 

We make are way inside, and I see Logan sitting on the couch in the living room reading one of his books. He seems to carry one around with him in his bag wherever he goes. He is wearing what he usually wears, a polo shirt with a blue tie, but instead of his black slacks he usually wears he has on a pair of blue jeans. 

“Hey Logan!” I yelled to him to grab his attention. 

He jumps a little at the sudden loud noise, he looks up from his book and a warm smile takes over is once startled expression. 

“Salutations Patton.” He says in a kind voice. He looks passed me to see Roman walk in. 

“Greetings Logan!” Roman said in a ringing voice. 

“Roman.” Logan stated as he looks back down to continue reading his book. 

Roman, Thomas and I join Logan in the living room and talk about what he were doing this past week. We got so focused in our conversation we almost didn’t hear a car pulling up in the driveway. 

Hearing the sound I got up from where I was sitting and went to look out the window to see what it was. I saw a black car pull into the driveway and park behind Romans car. I looked in the driver's seat to see Virgil just staring at the steering wheel. 

“Virgil’s here” I tell the others as I walk over to the door to greet him. 

I open the front door to see Virgil walking toward the porch, looking a little unfocused. He looks up at me on the porch and gives me a small smile, that quickly fades. I meet him near the front of the porch.

“Hey, you okay kiddo?” I ask him in a concerned voice. 

“Hey Patton. Yeah i’m fine.” He says in a ‘not-okay’ tone. I don't want to make him feel any worse by forcing him to share so I just give him a reassuring smile, that seems to make him a bit happier. 

Virgil and I then walk inside and join the others in the living room. 

“Hey guys.”

“Salutations Virgil” Logan stated still reading his book. 

“Hey Virge!” Thomas said in a cheerful tone.

“Good you could finally join us hot topic.” Roman said looking up at Virgil who was standing in the living room. 

“Aw, you think i’m hot.” Virgil shot back at Roman, only to earn an offended gasp, as he walked and sat on the couch. I small blush appeared on Romans checks as his eyes move from the now seated Virgil to the floor. 

After Virgil and I got situated in the living room, we all started talking about what we were going to be doing. 

“Well it’s dark out now” Thomas said looking out the window. “Why don’t we play a horror game!” He continued looking back at us with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“I thought that we were going to be doing a movie marathon!” Roman shouted, sounding distressed.

“Well Roman, how about we play a game until whatever food we order arrives, then when the food is here we can watch movies while eating!” I suggested to Roman as a smile slowly makes its way back to his face. 

“So now that we have how this nights going to go all planned out then perhaps we should decide on what to eat.” Logan spoke up getting everyone's attention. His book as now sitting closed on the end table beside him. 

“I was thinking pizza!” I said, resulting in a huge smile from Roman. 

“Brilliant idea Patton!” Roman shouted in a heroic ish tone, as he looks around the room. 

Virgil who seemed to have been somewhat staring at Roman, jumped at the sudden outburst. 

“Pizza would be great!” Thomas said with a smile plastered on his face. 

“Sure, pizzas good.” Virgil shrugged.

“Well that settles that. I will go and order it, while Thomas puts in whatever game it is he wishes to play.” Logan said as he got up from where he was sitting and exited the room with his phone. 

Thomas stands up and walks over to his cabinet, where he keeps all his games, and starts to look through them. As he is doing this I look over to see Roman is sort of starring in Virgil's direction, but Virgil doesn't seem to notice as he looks through is phone. Thomas comes back over and puts a game in his game station, he has next to the tv. 

Thomas and Roman sit on the floor in front of the tv, as Virgil and I sit on the couch behind them. 

“So have you played this one before Thomas?” I asked as he pulled up a game called Resident Evil 7 Biohazard. 

“No, I haven’t had a chance to play it yet, so I thought it would be fun to play it with you guys!” Thomas said pulling up the game. 

The games intro started to play and I see Logan come back in the room. 

“The pizza has been ordered, but they said that they were quite busy tonight so it will take a bit longer to arrive.” Logan said as he sat on the couch next to me. 

The game started with a video of a woman talking to us. 

“So I take it that we are playing as this woman’s husband?” Logan commented. 

“Yeah, looks like it” Thomas said as the game shifted to a car driving down the road. 

“This woman just said not to come but here we are driving to pick her up. That doesn’t make any sense.” Virgil said slightly pointing at the screen. 

“Of course he would be going! He wants to save his wife!” Roman responded. 

“So saving your wife consists of disregarding her warning and now it looks like breaking in to this run down looking house?” Virgil asks as Thomas, now playing the game after the beginning video, tries to find a way into the locked house. 

“If that’s what it takes!” Roman says triumphantly. Virgil rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the game. Thomas was walking through a path to try and get into the house when someone, farther away walked in front of them. 

“Why don’t we just go ask that man for some help!” I ask. Thomas walks over to where the man was walking but he seemed to be gone. 

“Where did he go?” I asked 

“I don’t know, he just seemed to disappear.” 

Thomas approached a rundown looking house and walked in, starting to look around. 

“This house looks like it hasn’t be lived in for years. It’s highly unlikely that his wife would still be here, if she ever was.” Logan said as Thomas walks up a flight of stairs to find a video tape. He takes the tape and continues to look around the house. He goes into another room to find a tv and puts in the tape. It starts to play and he plays through it. One of the guys in the videotape, looking for his friend that disappeared in the house, walked over and pulled a hidden lever under the fireplace. 

“How could he have possibly known that that was there.” Logan asked 

“Well it is a game Logan so it’s not going to be that realistic.” Thomas replied. He continued the game and the tension in the room grew as the game started to get scarier. After finding his wife he follows her, till she seems to be taken by someone when we went to look around. We follow the way she was taken only to find that she wasn’t there. 

“So Mia’s gone M.I.A again?” I said with a smile, trying to calm everyone down from the scary game. 

“It would seem so.” Logan said, sighing at my joke, but with hint of a smile on his face. 

Thomas continued to play the game when there was a banging at one of the doors. Thomas walked up to it only for it to stop. He opened the door to reveal a dark staircase. 

“I don’t think that this is such a good idea Virgil said as Thomas started to walk down the staircase. Not even half way down, Mia creeply started to crawl towards us up the stairs. 

“I told you that was a bad idea!” Virgil said now sitting next to Roman on the floor. He quickly turns and hides his face behind Roman when Mia threw Thomas up the stairs. 

“Wow. She’s quite strong, especially for the condition she is in.” Roman said ignoring the cowering Virgil next to him. 

Mia starts to chase after Thomas with a knife, as he tries and get away from her and block her attacks. She ends up stabbing him in the hand and stumbles backward.

“She hit you with her knife!” I said.

“I believe the technical term is ‘stabbed’ Patton.” Logan said. Mia then appears to then kill herself and fall to the ground. 

“Well glad that’s over.” Virgil said sitting up straight but still slightly shaking. 

“Thomas you should probably try and leave now.” Logan said as Mia suddenly jumped back to life and threw him through the wall. Everyone jumped at that. I grab Logan's hand as she starts to walk towards Thomas again. Thomas picks up an axe just in time to block the attack and starts to fight back when there’s a knock behind us on the door, causing everyone to jump all at once and Thomas pause his game. Logan and I get up and answer the door as the others just sort of stare at the door, as they calm down. I open the door to reveal a man around our age delivering our pizza we ordered. He’s wearing a pair of sunglasses even though it’s the middle of the night and is wearing a black jacket over his uniform. He hands us our pizza and we pay him, say thanks, and turn to walk back in the living room. 

“Well I think that's enough of that game.” Logan says as Thomas starts to turn it off. 

“Well that was something.” Virgil says as he moves away from Roman a bit not realizing how close they ended up being. 

“Lets watch some movies! What do you guys want to watch.” I say as Romans already picking out a Disney movie. I sit down and put the pizza on the table as the movie starts to play.

After the movie is over, I look down to see that Thomas had fallen asleep. After two more movies I find myself drifting off as well. 

I slowly wake to find that I had fallen asleep on Logan last night. I go to sit up when I hear Logan whine and pull me closer. I laugh to myself and look around the room. Thomas was still asleep in the spot he had been last night, and Roman and Virgil seemed to have fallen asleep on each other as well. Not wanting to disturb them, and still being quite tired I slowly fall back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and any constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
